Movies
This article lists movies about or related to Halloween, including those in the Halloween series. Each title can link to other more detailed articles or even entire wiki or Web sites about those movies. Movies can help to get you into the Halloween spirit. They can also provide entertainment. Ghosts *''Beetlejuice'' (1988) *''Casper'' (1995) based around the character of Casper the Friendly Ghost *''Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''The Ghost and Mrs. Muir'' (1947) *''Ghostbusters'' (1986) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters III (Not yet released)'' *''The Grudge'' (2004) *''The Halloween Tree'' (1993) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''Paranormal Activity (2007) *Paranormal Activity 2'' (2010) *''Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) *Paranormal Activity 4'' (2012) *''Poltergeist '' (1982) *''Poltergeist II: The Other Side'' (1986) *''Poltergeist III'' (1988) *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' (1987) Monsters *''The Addams Family'' (1991) *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005) *''Elmo Says BOO! (1997)'' *''Ghoulies'' (1985) *''Ghoulies II'' (1988) *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College'' (1991) *''Ghoulies IV'' (1994) *''Gremlins'' (1984) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''Igor'' (2008) *''Mad Monster Party?'' (1967) *''Monster House'' (2006) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' (2010) *''Spookies'' (1986) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1963 Bugs Bunny cartoon) *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1985) Witches *''Bedknobs & Broomsticks'' (1971) *''Bell, Book & Candle'' (1958) *''Bell Witch Haunting'' (2004) *''The Crucible'' a play by Arthur Miller, filmed in 1957, 1967 and 1996 *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Twitches'' (2005) *''Twitches Too'' (2007) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) *''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Halloween series * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Halloween II'' (2009) *''Halloween 3-D'' (Coming soon) Halloweentown series *''Halloweentown'' (1998) *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' (2001) *''Halloweentown High'' (2004) *''Return to Halloweentown'' (2006) Aliens * Alien (1979) * Alien 2: On Earth (1980) * Aliens (1986) * Alien 3 (1992) * Alien: Resurrection (1997) * Skyline (2010) * The War of the Worlds (first radio airing and public panic on October 30, 1938, movie versions were released in 1953 and 2005) Monstrous animals *''Bear (2010) *Beasts'' (1983) *''Claws'' (1977) *''Cruel Jaws'' (1995) *''Grizzly'' (1976) *''Grizzly II: The Predator'' (unrealeased) *''Grizzly Park'' (2008) *''Grizzly Rage'' (2007) *''Jaws'' (1975) *''Jaws 2'' (1978) *''Jaws 3-D'' (1983) *''Jaws in Japan'' (2009) *''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) *''Orca: The Killer Whale'' (1977) *''Prophecy'' (1979) Slasher *''Child's Play'' (1988) *''Child's Play 2'' (1990) *''Child's Play 3'' (1991) *''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) *''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) *''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) *''Friday the 13th'' (1980) *''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) *''Friday the 13th Part 3'' (1983) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Jason X'' (2001) *''Friday the 13th'' (2009) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) *''My Soul to Take'' (2010) *''Psycho'' (1960) *''Psycho'' (1998) *''Scream'' (1996) *''Scream 2'' (1997) *''Scream 3'' (2000) *''Scream 4'' (2011) *''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'' (1974) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2'' (1986) *''Leatherface: Texas Chain Saw Massacre III'' (1990) *''Texas Chain Saw Massacre: The Next Generation'' (1994) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) Pirates *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men's Chest *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Scooby Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Other scary movies * Les Diaboliques (1955) * Diabolique (1996) * Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) * The Exorcist (1973) * Exorcist II: The Heretic ''(1977) * ''The Exorcist III (1990) * Exorcist: The Beginning (2004) * The Exorcism of Emily Rose (2005) * The Last Exorcism (2010) * The Last Exorcism Part II (not yet released) * Hellraiser (1987) * Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) * Hellraiser IV: Bloodline (1996) * Hellraiser: Inferno (2000) * Hellraiser: Hellseeker (2002) * Hellraiser: Deader (2005) * Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005) *''Saw'' (2004) *''Saw II'' (2005) *''Saw III'' (2006) *''Saw IV'' (2007) *''Saw V'' (2008) *''Saw VI'' (2009) *''Saw 3D: The Final Chapter'' (2010) See also Several movies have been made over the years that feature these characters: *Chucky *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Dracula *Frankenstein's monster *Ghostface *The Invisible Man *Jigsaw *Freddy Krueger *Leatherface *The Mummy *Michael Myers *The Phantom of the Opera *Pinhead *Quasimodo *Jason Voorhees External links * Fearful Films * Kaboose on the Top 15 Family Halloween Movies * Category:Activities